A Wonderful Evening with the Princess
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: When the most popular girl at school suddenly approached you with an offer to study together, you immediately take this once-in-a-lifetime chance to spend time with her. The study session started off well, until you begin to follow through your forbidden desires for her... Only to find that you got more than what you bargained for. OrihimexReader
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, Bleach fans! How's it going! It's me, Anomynous_Nin! And I'm here with a brand new, very short lemon story involving the very lovely Inoue Orihime and you! That's right! You, the reader! You're guaranteed to have a wonderful time with our lively princess!

First things first, uh… It's been quite a long time since I've written this sort of story, huh? I know that I haven't updated my other famous Bleach story in a very long time, and I apologize for that. All I can say about it is, uh… Well, I kinda lost inspiration a while after I updated the story many years ago. And during that time, as I grew older, I slowly lost interest in writing lemon stories, and even when I got my inspiration back and start writing again a year ago or two, I still had no interest in writing lemon stories. Well, here I am, back to writing stories that got me infamous in the first place.

However, please understand. Just because I'm writing this story now, it doesn't mean that I'm back to writing lemon stories for good. This is the result of a passion that spurned within me recently that can only burn for a short while. After this, I'm back to writing regular stories, and I probably won't ever touch lemons again for another good while. but who knows. I might go back to it in the near future, but as of now, I want to focus on creating meaningful projects.

Now then, let's talk about this particular story. Needless to say… I love Orihime. She is one of the most nicest, innocent and quirkiest characters in Bleach that I have ever seen, and she is absolutely livable and charming. I admit, she has some faults in her character that make people dislike her, but nevertheless, she remains my top favourite female Bleach characters in the whole series, even beating out characters such as Masumoto Rangiku and Shihouin Yoruichi. Also, she's smoking hot, just as with most, if not all the girls in the series.

So this story is born because I've been surfing the web for quite a bit, and I encountered some… interesting… pictures of Orihime. It needn't be said, but I grew inspired, and came up with an exciting story involving the character. But who will be her partner in this? I didn't want to choose Ichigo because it would be too obvious, and I honestly cannot see her with other male characters. So I went to what is possibly my most interesting decision yet: you, or at least an anonymous participant. And from that, I decided to tackle something that I haven't done before: second-person narrative.

The point of this story is to realize the sexual fantasies that people have for Orihime. I want people to feel like they're actually involved in this and interacting with the character, and thus form a connection with her. I might just be saying bullshit, but hey. It's hentai. Who wouldn't want to do stuff with their favourite, fictional character?

A warning. The main fetish here will be fellatio and paizuri (titjobs). The main course will still happen, but it's not focused to a greater extent as the other two. Also, I'll try to make the character faithful to the source material as much as I can, though it has been a while. Then again, considering the nature of this… I'm not sure if anybody would care about this being faithful to the source material anyway.

Anyway, that's all I have to say before we begin. Sit tight and enjoy yourselves, everybody!

* * *

 **Part 1**

You had no idea how circumstances had led you into that articular situation. It seemed very improbable for you to even get to it against all odds. Was it fate that led you to such an event, or were you just very, very, VERY lucky? Even though you questioned your luck, it did not change the fact that you managed to get yourself into what might be a once-in-a-lifetime chance that only a few could land on.

You were able to spend an evening with the most popular girl at Karakura High School, Inoue Orihime.

When you first started school, the first time that you laid your eyes on her, you were immediately floored. Her personality was always bright each time you saw her. She was cheery, caring, innocent, a bit of a klutz at times, and overall, she really gave off a positive, charming atmosphere towards everybody present. But truth be told, it was not her personality that got you hooked, even though it was part of the reason. It was her looks that did the job for you.

Orihime always looked incredibly beautiful in your eyes. As you took numerous glimpses at her throughout your school year, you were able to ascertain her features. Her long, flowing, auburn hair that stopped below her waist and radiated a wonderful shine from the rays of the setting sun, her alluring brown eyes that reflected light that seemed to attract people to her. The bangs of her hair were held steadily, as she had most of them tucked behind her ears and held by her flow hair clip, displaying her pretty face.

But the one thing that stood out to you most of all was what was underneath her neck. She wore her summer school uniform consisting of a white, short-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt with a big, red bow around the collar, a grey skirt that stopped at the length of her knees, and a pair of white socks and brown shoes. And hiding underneath the uniform… was the body of a Goddess.

Her chest seemed very large, almost large enough for the white shirt to barely contain it under the fabric. It made you hope that a button would pop out of her shirt and liberate such magnificence. Since then, her body was all you could think about each time you saw her. Each time you thought about he, your face would always turn into a pink shade of red, and your breathing grew warm at the thought of seeing what was under the uniform…

Despite seeing her almost everyday at school, never once did you try to interact with her throughout your time at school. That was because there were two obstacles that prevent you from even speaking to her.

The first major one was your nervousness and awkwardness. Normally, you were perfectly find interacting with friends and classmates, so you were good in the social department. But when it comes to confronting your object of interest, you would easily go into a nervous breakdown. It did not help that pretty much everybody told you that you had no chance with her, which furthered your incapability to approach her.

The second was in a form of an intimidating-looking guy who was always around Orihime at school. He looked like a total delinquent based on his orange-spiky hair and his well-built physique. You did not want to approach her when that guy was around.

Needless to say, you believed that you had absolutely no chance in even speaking to her during the entirety of your time at school, due to a number of factors. As that belief started to sink in, it was best for you to move on with your life and be fine with your current situation, sacrificing your happiness in the process.

Until that fateful day… When the impossible happened.

It was about half an hour after the school day ended, and the library was almost packed with students who came to study for midterms that would take place in a couple of days. You were among the students who came to the library for that purpose, and as with everybody else, you wanted to get a passing grade on your midterm evaluation, to avoid failure which would result in you spending more time studying for that same exam afterwards.

You were scratching your brain trying to solve a problem of a particular subject, when the sound of the door sliding open was heard. When you looked up at the door, your heart skipped a beat at the sight of who was behind it.

It was the always wonderful Orihime, who seemed to be in a hurry and had a bit of a physical workout beforehand, as she was catching her breath. Seeing her in that state, you could only hope that you had gotten just a bit closer to the door to watch her breasts heaving in and out as she was trying to regulate her breathing.

Orihime recovered from her breathless state and started to walk into the room, passing by a few tables and looking around the interior of the library. You knew that you were not the only one staring at her, as there were a few more guys who ended up ogling at the sight of the popular girl, much to the dismay of many female students in the room.

Before you ended up mimicking the other guys, you gazed back down at your notebook to avoid being seeing as a pervert, as well as reminding yourself that nothing in your situation had changed. Perhaps she was trying to locate her friends, or that intimidating-looking person. Perhaps she came to the library for the same reason as everybody else. Either way, her being there had nothing to do with you, just as it always was the case…

"Umm… Excuse me?"

You nearly jumped out of your seat when you heard her voice. Looking up from your notebooks, you realized that Orihime in person was standing right in front of you, when you least expected it. Your eyes widened in shock, as it was the very first time that she was speaking to in person.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Orihime apologized, as she covered her mouth with her hands. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

You reassured to her that it was fine, still trying to process the situation that you were in at that moment. You wondered if you were just hallucinating or at least dreaming the whole school day, as you could not believe that she was speaking to you for the first time since you came to Karakura High.

"Hehe… I'm relieved." she giggled. Even the sound of her giggling was enough to melt your heart away. It was a good thing that you kept it together, even if it was a dream.

"Um, hey… You did well on all of your exams, right?" she asked. Although you scored a rather decent mark on all of your exams in the past, you answered that yes, you did do well on your evaluations. Smiling, Orihime cheerfully classed her hands together. "Oh yay! That's great! I was hoping to ask you for help!"

You were puzzled. You asked her what did she meant by 'asking you for help,' and her response to you was as followed: "Well, actually, I'm trying to study for midterms too, but I got stuck on a couple of things. I want to ask my friends to help me out with my studying, but all of them are too busy at the moment…"

You listened attentively at what she was speaking to you about her predicament, still doubting that she was actually talking to you in the first place. "Well, I talked to a bunch of people in our school, and I found out that you're one of the people who did well in your exams. I asked them where I could find you, and they told me that they last saw you in the library. Oh, I'm so glad that I found you, because I could really use your help!"

You could not believe what you had just heard. Orihime herself was trying to find you, and was seeking out your help for midterms. It had to be a dream at that point for her to still be talking to you for a long amount of time, but it became clearer and clearer that it was really happening. The two of you were really interacting with one another.

"Umm… I know it's weird for me to ask you out of the blue like this, but… Do you think we can study together for midterms? Just for today, I mean!" she asked.

Without delay, you said yes. Orihime happily gasped, as she let out a wide smile and made small hops of joy in place. Your heart could not melt even more after seeing her having such an excited reaction about it. "Yay! Thank you so much! I could really use the help here!" she expressed her gratitude to you. "Two heads are better than one, right? With the two of us working together, there's no way that we can't ace our midterms together! We're like a two-headed dragon breathing fire at those evil imps hiding inside of our notebooks, trying to mess with our heads with their confusing expressions and stuff"

You nodded in agreement, though you were a bit weirded out by her strange metaphors.

"Ok! You don't mind if I join you here to study together, right?" she asked, as she was about to sit down at your table.

Without even a moment to think, you suddenly suggested that the both of you study at her house.

"Huh? You want us to study at my place?" she asked, surprised by your suggestion.

Realizing what you said, you attempted to backpedal yourself away from the subject. However, despite your intentions, you ended up reasoning that the two of you alone in one place would be better than at the school library, where they would more likely be distracted by the crowded atmosphere and everybody speaking at once.

Orihime assumed a thinking pose, as she placed a finger on her chin, as she looked to be considering your suggestion. Against your expectations, she smiled and nodded. "Ok! That's a good idea!"

You stared at her all wide-eyed, as you could not believe that she quickly agreed to the idea of them studying alone at her home, despite being the first time that they ever talked to each other like that.

"Well, let's go then! I'll go get my stuff! We can meet up at the school gate, ok?" she said as she turned around and marched herself out of the library, waving her hand at you with a smile as she did so. "See you there!"

Your eyes lingered at her departing being, just before she disappeared past the door. You still sat there, unable to comprehend what had happened during the past few minutes. It still felt like a dream, due to the fact that you and Orihime were able to interact with each other, despite it being the first time that they even spoke to one another like that. You even pinched yourself to see if you were still dreaming, only to find that you were still sitting at the library, with your eyes still fixated on the door where she disappeared through.

Your lips slowly formed a grin, as you came to a realization that you had been given the chance to spend time with the one and only Inoue Orihime.

* * *

It was the early evening when both you and Orihime were sitting at the small table in the middle of the small living room of her pad, where both your notebooks and hers were spread all over the table surface as both of you worked together to solve problems together.

You still could not believe your luck from the sheer fact that you were actually inside of her home for the first time, on the same day that the two of you first spoke to each other. You found yourself wondering how was it that Orihime was perfectly fine in inviting a person unknown to her to her pad so easily. Perhaps that was how she was? It could explain how she got along with that scary guy back at school…

but whatever the case, it gave you the opportunity to experience the interior of her house firsthand. To your surprise, it was rather small, and she seemed to be living alone, due to the lack of any parent in the residence. The squarish room consisted of a living room and a kitchen, and the living room contained the aforementioned table, as well as a small shrine honouring an unknown man stationed against a well. You believed that it was best not to mention that man out of respect for her, in any case.

Other than that, there was a very small hallway that led to two doors leading to different rooms, most likely the bedroom and the bathroom. Overall, you were surprised at how incredibly simple her house was, which made you wonder about her financial situation…

In any case, it was absolutely amazing that you were invited to her place in the first place. You thought that she would be weirded out by you asking for the two of you to study there out of the blue, but luckily, Orihime seemed to be the type who was openminded to anybody.

When both of you started studying, you found that she was having trouble with math problems. Since you did decently on math, you offered a bit of advice to her, and it led to a very impressive results with her solving many of her problems immediately afterwards. You also found that she had a great mastery over English, so much so that you had to ask her for help on the English subject, which she gladly complied. It was phenomenal to see the both of you working well together on a variety of subjects.

"Oh, I get it!" Orihime exclaimed, as she was currently tackling one of the problems in math. "So if we start using this formula here… And then apply to another kind of formula for this… And after that, we do a conversion here and here, then we get… Oh yay! I got it!"

She cheered as she seems to have managed to solve the problem that she had trouble before, thanks to a bit of help from you. You clapped your hands at her accomplishments, and Orihime could only giggle and scratch the back of her head from embarrassment.

"Hehehe… It's no big deal, really!" she said. She then looked up at her clock, and you followed her gaze. You found that time had past pretty quickly, much to your surprise, since it felt like you two had been at it only a short while ago.

"Oh wow! I didn't know that time flies by really fast!" she said, sharing your sentiment about the situation, as she stretched her arms out to the ceiling, which in turn stretched her back. You lightly blush when her motions allowed the spherical shape of her large breasts to pop out more, even under the fabric of her white shirt.

Just as she finished her stretches, Orihime suddenly yawned, which you took notice, since it was not that close to being late in the evening. "Mmm… I kinda feel a bit sleepy…" she moaned, as she rubbed the corner of her eye. "I don't know why, but studying like this makes me feel dozy…"

Orihime slowly stood up from her seat, as she started her arms once more. "Hey, do you mind if I take a rest in my room…? I promise that it'll only be for a bit…"

You assured to her that you had no problem with her taking a nap for a bit. With a smile, she gave you her thanks, and then she slowly paced herself towards the bedroom, disappearing into it once she went past the door and closed it behind her.

You found yourself alone in the living room, with only sheets containing problems on a variety of subjects sprawled around the table and even on the floor. You felt disappointed that Orihime left, even if it was just for a bit, but you felt that you need to place her needs over yours, so you had to respect it.

You placed your focus on solving problems on your own in the meanwhile. At first, you seemed to be doing alright with the first few problems, since they were something that you had gotten used to already. But slowly, the problems started to become difficult, where it went from you taking a good while solving them to you being basically unable to get through to them with your current knowledge.

You scratched your head in frustration, as you had gotten yourself stuck on a particular problem despite your best to apply as much knowledge that you had over the current subject. Perhaps Orihime had the right idea. Two heads are better than one. And your situation really required the assistance of another.

Moving your gaze up at the door where her bedroom lied beyond, and where Orihime was currently resting, you thought that you might need her help for that. But you did not want to disturb her by asking her for help on that one problem that you had trouble with, if it meant you would end up souring the relationship that the both of you shared.

However, that problem kept gnawing at your mind to no end. Your stubbornness refused to skip it and move on to a different subject. After a bit of debate with yourself, you took a deep breath, stood up from your seat, and moved towards the door leading to her bedroom, risking the bond that the two of you shared.

Once you found yourself standing right in front of the bedroom door, you gave it a few small taps. There was no answer. You then called out to Orihime, trying to keep your tone as low as you could so that you do not end up shouting in the process. There was still no response. You then called out to her once more, and tapping on the door at the same time. Still nothing.

You concluded that she must had fallen into a deep sleep, and that there was no point in trying to bother her any further. With a sign, you were about to turn back and deal with the situation yourself…

… it was then that a certain thought came to mind.

Considering that Orihime was deeply asleep, and that the tone of his voice and the tapping of the door was not enough to wake her up, it gave him the opportunity to do something… inappropriate. On one side of your mind, it was telling you not to go through with it, lest you would ruin not only your bond with her, but her perception of you as well. On the other side, it was urging him to do so, as you were interested in her being for too long, and it was finally time to put your curiosity to rest. Needless to say, the latter had much more influence over you than the former.

Gulping down on your own saliva, you slowly placed your hand over the handle, turned the knob and pushed the door open slightly. You took a peek into the bedroom through the small opening of the door, and you were presented with the look of the bedroom interior.

Nothing stood out to you about her bedroom. There were a few drawers, shelves, a window with a nice looking curtains, and a bed located in the middle of the room. There was nothing more about it that had not been said.

But what DID stood out to you was the person laying on the bed itself. It was Orihime, sound asleep with her back laying on the soft furniture, and her arms and legs were spread out comfortable across the mattress. Her sleeping face really looked peaceful and innocent in your eyes.

You slowly opened the door wide as you tiptoed into the room, watching your movements carefully and keeping a close eye on Orihime so that she was not awake when you moved into the room. You kept tiptoeing further and further into the bedroom until you found yourself standing right next to the bed, where Orihime was resting peacefully on.

From that short-enough distance, you were able to ascertain the features of her wonderful face. How her auburn hair framed her face perfectly when she was snoozing, how the skin of her face looked really smooth, how incredibly cute it looked.

But you gave her face just a small attention, before your eyes moved on to the main object of your curiosity: her large breasts, still concealed under her white, buttoned-up shirt.

Your heart was beating very hard and your face was in a pink shade of red, as you were about to commit your most riskiest and perverted move yet. Numerous of thoughts went through your head, ranging from how you should leave her alone to spare her of your pervertedness, to how you're dying to know what she looked like without that pesky shirt in the way. But seeing her so sound asleep like that, defenceless, with apparently nothing to wake her up from her deep slumber, you decided to risk it, to satisfy your perverted curiosity.

Slowly, your hands moved towards her chest, hovering over her body. Once your hands landed gently on the top of her white shirt, they then started to slowly undo each, individual button, taking as much time as they need to accomplish their job.

As your fingers kept working to unbutton the binds, as soon as you had gotten bellow the middle point, her breasts suddenly bounced out of the shirt. You had a brief moment of excitement when it happened, only to be disappointed when another obstacle was in the way: her pink bra.

The pink strap was keeping the pair of fleshy orbs from flopping freely front their binds, and while you had no problems with bras, when they served to keep the goodness in, no doubt it would make a person like you pissed.

You then pondered on your next action. How exactly would you be able to take off her bra, when she had her back facing the mattress? You could try to undo the bra the usual way, but you would have to be very skilled to pull it off without jerking her awake. Also, you had no idea what kind of bra she was wearing. Perhaps it came with a hook, or some kind of fastener or something, you had absolutely no idea.

While you were trying to think of the most efficient way possible, you took another look at the pink bra. Upon closer inspection, you noticed that the bra was bound at the middle, as there were clearly two extremities hooking onto one another there.

You silently cheered to yourself upon finding that your job had became much more easier upon closer observation. But then, you realized that the big reveal was next, and you once again became hesitant.

There was yet again a deep argument within yourself on whether or not you should go through with it. On one hand, if Orihime woke up to see you doing lewd things to her, she would hate you for taking advantage of her like that, and you would not be able to live yourself through it. On the other hand, you always wanted to discover what she looked like without those irritating clothing in the way, what the body of a Goddess would look like without its binds, and you had been wondering about it for too long.

With your face completely red, your heart pounding hard, sweat forming and leaking down on your face, the struggle within you concluded, and it was clear which side won the argument.

Extending your hands towards the pink bra, each hand took hold of each ends of the strap. They then started to shift the ends around slightly, just enough to make sure that the hooks had been slipped off just enough. But the moment when it happened…

The bra suddenly snapped off, slapping the hands away as you instinctively pulled them back. The next thing that you knew, you were looking at something… And your jaw hit the floor hard.

Orihime's enormous, silk-smooth, soft-looking, Goddess-like breasts, with tasty-looking, mouth-inducing pink nipples… were finally free from their unjust binds.

If you could squeal and jump out of joy at the sight of such magnificent orbs, you would. All of those times wondering what they look like, all those time fantasizing their incredible appearance, all those pent-up frustrations and curiosity… They all finally paid-off.

The sheer size of her bust was no joke. Each of her breasts were very spherical in shape, the smooth skin on them looked too beautiful to not be felt even once, the pink nipples were very sweet and enticing to look at. Orihime's big mounds were perfect, and out of this world.

The sight of what defined her beauty stimulated something from below. You needed not to look to know what it was. Your emotions were going haywire, your thoughts became disoriented, your sense of control had gone chaotic. You could not restrain yourself any longer. You desired the raw experience…

Your hands firmly grasped the pair of fleshy melons, and you were given the taste of the perfect balance between softness and firmness within your palms. You started to fondle the large breasts to experience more of it, feeling the silky smooth feeling of the skin on the surface of your fingers.

Your hands kept caressing the large orbs to your heart's content, briefly juggling them through different motions to see and feel how bouncy they were. Up and down, around, and against each other. Seeing her breasts bouncing like that was almost like playing with a pair of toy balls, but that comparison did not detract from their allure.

Then, your thumbs started to move towards the pair of pink nipples, as they started to circle themselves around areola, while the fingers and palm continued to fondle the melons. The feeling of the circular, pigmented skin was different, but that was what got you more excited. One of your thumbs then started to flick one of the nipples gently, and once you found the feeling of it amazing, you let the other thumb do the same thing with the other nipple.

Your palms, fingers and thumbs were each having their way with every part of Orihime's breasts, indulged in their lustful curiosity. You let out a silly grin, as our central focus was on feeling every single inch of the orbs of a Goddess…

"Mmm…"

By instinct, you removed your hands from Orihime's breasts, and you moved your sight up to her face out of fright.

Orihime's eyes were still closed, so she was still sound asleep.

You let out a relieved sigh, as you thankfully did not wake her up. But then, you realized where the moan came from. You wondered… Was Orihime enjoying you fondling her breasts? Of course, she was asleep, so that would not be the case. Then again…

Looking back down at the mounds, your hands returned to their original station. You then had them caressing her breasts just hard enough to get some kind of reaction out of her.

"Ohh…" A moan escaped from her lips.

You fondling her breasts like that made her let out such a sweet sound from her mouth. You were not sure if it was a sound of pleasure, or the opposite of it. But either way… Her moan only served to fuel your excitement even further, and allowed you to move on to the next step.

Leaning your head towards her breasts, you wanted to get an actual taste of the fleshy melons yourself. You sticked your tongue out, and positioned it on the area underneath one of the breasts. You then moved it up across the skin, until it reached the pink nub.

"Mmmm…" Orihime moaned again in her sleep, as her breast was being licked by you.

Lifting your gaze up to make sure that she was still asleep, you returned to your previous position and repeated what you did with your tongue. Just as before, Orihime let out another pleasured moan. You repeated the process a few more times, each time ending with a sound coming from her.

Your tongue then proceeded to flick against her nipple, enjoying the feeling and unique taste of it against the surface of the tongue, all while you kept your eyes on her face to see her moan from your actions.

"Mmm… Ohhh… Mmmmm…"

It got you more excited. You then shifted breast as you tackled the other nipple and doing the same thing to it. Your thing flicking the pink nub, experiencing the unique feeling and taste. Even as you left your mark on both nipples in the form of your saliva, you wanted to experience more of what a Goddess' breasts had to offer until you obtained satisfaction.

"Ngh… M… More…"

Just one word. Just that one, specific word put you over the edge. You lost all sense of control and restraint.

You quickly climbed on her bed and straddled yourself over her slumbering body. You quickly unfastened the zipper of your pants, slid your hand through the opening, and liberated your manhood, your pride and joy of an impressive size.

Your gaze still fixated on Orihime's face and breasts, one of your hands stroke the long shaft, getting it ready as the pre-cum was already leaking out of the tip. Lowering your shaft, you moved it in a way that allowed the head to kiss one of her pink nipples, leaving a hanging trail of fluid. You did the same with the other nipple.

Then, you positioned the big rod in-between the large orbs and enclosed it with them with the help of your hands. You started slow, as you moved your hips back and forth, letting your shaft slide in-between the large mass of flesh, lubricating the middle area in the process for easy movement.

The feeling of Orihime's breasts squeezing against your hardened penis was unbelievable. The perfect balance between softness and firmness on your hands was now being felt on the most sensitive part of your whole being, and it felt like you had gone to heaven. Nothing else could beat it in any way, shape or form.

"Ohh… Ohhh… Mmmm…" Orihime kept moaning as you slid your hardened member in-between her buxom. It led you to believe that, subconsciously, she was liking it, even as she was sleeping.

It motivated you to do more. You slowly increased the tempo of your thrusts, up to an average speed. Her breasts continued to squeeze against your member throughout the process, and you began to love it more and more, and desiring it more and more.

Your hands keeping her breasts in place began to caress them once more while you continue to move against them, as both the feeling of her melons in his palms and member fuelled your excitement. Orihime's moans became more heated in the process, sounding more sexy with every two thrusts. The combination of everything happening around you became too much, and your wild side was unleashed.

Your thrusts became more powerful, as what used to be a gentle sliding in-between her mounds became a series of fierce pounding against them, as you squeezed her breasts hard against the hard-on as you sought out sheer pleasure. The feeling spread along the length of your member as you quickened your pace against the large, flesh orbs.

Your eyes still had their sights on Orihime's face, watching her let out moans more intense than the last. Seeing her with a cute, innocent face like that, all while her sexy breasts were being ravaged, was more than enough to send you over the edge.

Waves of pleasure started to approach your crotch area, and you knew exactly what was coming, but still kept going with your fierce actions on her tits. Biting your lower lip hard, you increased and speed and strength of your thrusts to the absolute limit, as you drew out more and more of the waves of pleasure.

At your absolute peak, with one last thrust, your member shot out large, consecutive streams of white essence across Orihime's cute face, emptying its reserves. Trails of white cream coated her facial skin and hair, and as the white shots grew weaker and weaker, it also made a mess in her cleavage.

Once your brief moment of sexual stimulation had ceased, you looked down to see the mess that you made on Orihime. Her face and hair were both glazed in your white fluids, and her cleavage was filled with your essence as well. Although you had to clean up the mess when it was over, the fact that you managed to make your mark on a beautiful girl such as her made it all worth it.

You closed your eyes and lifted your head up to the ceiling, as a satisfied, victorious smile appeared on your face. You fantasies had finally been realized. Your curiosity had been sated. You felt whole again. You got to see Orihime's magnificent breasts in full, did lewd stuff with them, and managed to do things with them that would make all the guys jealous. You felt that your evening was complete, and you remained in your current position until you hear one last moan from her…

"Uh… Umm…"

… You froze, as your eyes became wide opened. It was not a moan. It was something else entirely. Which meant that Orihime's state had changed.

You slowly and dreadfully looked back down on Orihime and took a glimpse of her face.

Orihime, with her eyes fully opened, stared up at you in confusion with her face still coated in your semen, blinking.

The two of you continued to stare at each other in silence, as you both processed what exactly happened.

Then, horror and shame filled your every being, as you realized that you had been caught at the worst possible moment. You quickly jumped out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" You heard Orihime shouting out to you, but you disregarded it and kept dashing out of the room.

Once you got out, you immediately turned to the bathroom, quickly entered it, closed and locked the door behind you so that Orihime could not follow you there. You clutched your head in horror and let out a silent scream. You took advantage of poor Orihime… And you got caught by her in the process.

You internally beat yourself up for following your carnal desires instead of doing the most normal and logical thing to do. Now that you had been caught, news of you taking advantage of a poor girl like Orihime will spread like wildfire at school or even in town, your reputation will plummet severely, your friends and classmates will avoid you like a plague, and all you'll have left is humiliation. To spare yourself from further shame, you needed to get out of the house right that instance… Only to realize that you pretty much locked yourself in Orihime's bathroom.

You kept cursing yourself for being in that terrible predicament, and all the while you thought up some way to get out of there without causing anymore trouble. You paced yourself back and forth in the bathroom cursing yourself and trying to leave with as little damage as possible.

"Umm… Hey… Are you ok?" You immediately stopped and turned your attention towards the bathroom door, where Orihime was stationed on the other side of it. "If you can hear me… Can we please talk? It's about what happened a few minutes ago…"

You placed your palms against your ears to prevent yourself from listening to her anymore, to save yourself from further humiliation. You told her that you were sorry for doing what you did to her, that you did not know what came over you, and that you want to leave immediately.

"It's just… I was really shocked when I woke up and saw you do… this… to me. And even now, I still can't get over the fact that this happened…"

You pushed your palms further against your ears, unable to take anymore humiliation from that.

"But please, listen to me… I'm not upset at you… I'm just surprised, that's all. So please, I really, really, really want to talk to you… If you can just come out of there…"

Hearing her sincere voice trying to reassure you that it's ok, you slowly removed your palms off of your ears. Was Orihime that forgiving towards people? Even so, what you did to her was unforgivable, and even if you were forgiven by her, the shame of taking advantage of her would not go away. You would have to avoid her for her own sake from there on out.

You swallowed hard, as you fastened your zippers back up and redressed yourself before facing the door. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, placed your hand on the door knob, unlocked the door and opened it, as you prepared yourself to face the music.

Once the door was opened wide, you gave yourself a few more seconds to spare, just before you slowly opened up your eyes.

… Only for you to stumble at the first thing that he saw.

"Hehehe… Surprised?" Orihime asked sheepishly, with her face red underneath the trails of fluid that you left behind, as she presented herself to you with her hands behind her back.

… Without her school uniform.

You blinked your eyes a couple of times, then rubbed them with your hands a few times as well, as you could not believe what you were looking at at that moment. After several attempts at making sure that it was a hallucination, once nothing had changed in his sight, you were left shocked.

Orihime, the same girl who came to you for the first time since ever, the same girl who first spoke to you only mere hours ago, suddenly showed herself to you with her entirely bare body. Meaning, she had stripped herself of her white shirt, grey skirt, socks and undergarment and exposing her large breasts, belly, legs and womanhood in front of you. The only trace of her uniform that was left was the red bow that she wore on her neck.

You found yourself unable to utter any proper words, completely shocked at the sight of a nude Orihime standing in front of you.

"Hey… I really want to talk to you…" Orihime said, still blushing. "Like I said… I'm not upset that you did that to me while I was asleep… If you really have that kind of feelings towards me, you should have said so, you know?"

You said nothing, still in a complete shock.

"But honestly… It was really rude of you to do this without me knowing…" she said, pouting. "Because of you, I feel so messy. Not just on my face and hair… But also…" She then lowered her gaze down.

You followed her gaze and realized that what she was referring to. Against your honest belief, Orihime's womanhood was incredibly wet, with juices leaking down across her inner thighs. Was it because of what you had done to her that she was in that aroused state? Everything was happening so fast, you felt that you could not take any more revelations of that magnitude.

"Well… I guess what's done is done." She said as she lifted her gaze back up to you. "Now that I know how you really feel about me… I guess there's only one thing to do to solve both of our problems."

You stared at her and listened to her attentively as she was about to give you the solution to both of your problems, whatever that might be.

Orihime let out a shy smile, as she declared her solution. "Well then… Do you wanna have sex with me?"

You blacked out from the sheer shock at the revelation…

 _End of Part 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Your eyes shot open, as your consciousness returned to you after an unknown amount of time. The first thing you set your sights on was the white ceiling and the bright light located in the middle of it. You felt that your back was laying on something rather soft, most likely a mattress. Considering those few things in mind, you assumed that you were in your bedroom, though you did not recall how you got there.

You closed your eyes and placed a hand over your face, as you tried to recall the last thing that you remembered. Searching your mind, you remembered that you had been asked to study together by Inoue Orihime, the most popular girl in Karakura High School. The two of you were studying together at her house, when she decided to take a short rest in her bedroom, though she ended up falling into a deep slumber in the process.

Then, you recalled going into her bedroom discreetly, seeing her slumbering state, feeling your emotions going wild, and doing very lewd stuff to her magnificent breasts until you inadvertently woke her up at the end of it.

In the end, it was merely a dream. A wet dream caused by your curiosity tipping over the edge. You chuckled at the very unlikelihood of that sort of event to happen in your life, since it was impossible for you to be that lucky to spend time with a girl like Orihime, let alone being able to reach that far into making your fantasy a reality.

You opened your eyes again, as you were about to get yourself off of your bed and get a shower or something to cool yourself off… Only for you to realize that, looking at your surroundings, something seemed off about your room.

The walls were of a different colour than you remembered. Several decorations on the walls were placed differently or completely absent, such as your many posters of your favourite music band, anime and video games.

Not only that, but the door and windows were not only placed in different spots than you remembered, they were of an unknown design as well. The furnitures around you were different as well, including some that you did not remembering owning. And looking down on the bed that you were just lying on, the mattress and the covers were foreign to you.

Outside of the appearance of the bedroom, there was a subtle sound of water running from outside of the room. It sounded like it came from the bathroom, where someone was most likely using the shower at the moment. Could it be one of your parents? Or…?

Realization and horror then started to sink in, as you pieced together all the factors that seemed off to you: You were still in Orihime's home. Meaning, you taking advantage of her while she was sleeping really happened, and she was currently taking a shower to wash off the mess that you did on her body.

You had a brief moment of panic. You should not be sleeping on Orihime's bed after you pretty much sullied her being without her consent. However, you cannot remember how you lost consciousness in the first place, and how you ended up there afterwards. Everything that happened after she woke up to catch you doing stuff to her was a blur. The most that you could recall was something that had to do with being shocked by something…

While you were busy trying to figure out what got you in that situation in the first place, the sound of the running water in the shower stopped. You needed to get out of the house immediately, to spare her from anymore of your devilish deeds. In a hurry, you got yourself out of the bed, started running past the door and through the hallway, tripped midway through the hallway, recovered from it, and hastily made your way to the front door.

You then stopped upon realizing that your stuff was still in the living room. Silently cursing yourself, you turned back around, ran into the living room and desperately picked up any books, accessories and things that might belong to you.

"Oh! You're awake!"

You froze upon hearing Orihime's voice, as she was located behind you. You grimaced as you cursed your misfortunate and inability to restrain yourself back then.

"Oh I'm so relieved! I was worried when you suddenly lost consciousness in front of me earlier!"

The tone of her voice was that of relief. But what was she relieved about? The fact that she would be able to confront you about committing such devious acts on her defenceless body? You remained still with your back facing her, unable to look at her out of shame.

"Umm… Is something the matter? Is it about what happened a while ago…?"

You felt that you should not spend another second there. I quickly apologized to her and told her that you need to go, as you were about to make your way out of the house.

"Ah! Wait a minute! Please!" Orihime suddenly grabbed your wrist, preventing you from moving further away, lest you drag her with you in the process.

You gently asked her to let go of your hand, and reiterated that you need to leave immediately. She did not comply, her hand still grasping your wrist firmly.

"Please wait… I… I really want us to talk about what happened earlier… and to set things clearly between us…"

You were unable to understand why she was so insistent like that. Was she not traumatized by your molesting her body? What exactly would she get out of it, other than making you face the consequences of your actions? Why could she not just let you go so that you do not bother her anymore?

"Are you worried that I'll be upset at you? If so… Please, don't worry… I promise that I have nothing against you for that… but I still want us to clarify a few things between us… So please… Can you at least look at me in the eye?"

She sounded so sincere, so forgiving, so understanding… The fact that she was still willing to speak to you as a friend was beyond your comprehension, and there was no rhyme or reason for her to act that way towards you after everything that happened moments ago. But she was pleading for you to simply talk to her about it, to make sure that you both understand the circumstances…

You gulped down on your saliva hard, as you slow turned your head around to look at her, fully prepared to face the music… Only for you to stumble and nearly squeaked at her unexpected appearance.

Orihime had a pink towel wrapped around her body, and nothing else. It was clear that she just got out of the shower, since her long, auburn hair was wet and let out a glistening glow under the light. Her body had numerous traces of water drops, some of them dripping down her skin, which also allowed it to shine under the bright light. You found it hard to believe that she had forgone drying herself and wearing clothes just to make sure that you did not leave in a hurry.

After spending a few seconds staring at her wet appearance, you immediately shook your head to rid yourself of any further lewd thoughts and shielded your eyes with your free hand.

"Hm? Oh! Hehehe… I kinda forgot that I'm still wearing my towel for a second there…" the blushing Orihime giggled, as her other hand held the towel together around her body so it would not fall off on her. You knew that because you peaked through the very slight opening between your fingers.

"Um, anyway… Does that mean that you want to talk about it?" she asked.

You said nothing, as you continued to shield your eyes from the sight of her in only her towel.

"Hey… What you did to me back in my room… Does this mean that… you have feelings for me?" she blushed.

You remained silent, as you did not want to risk saying something that might sour things between the two of you.

"I'm… I'm really surprised if that's the case. I mean, we just met today, and I don't really recall ever seeing you before either. Knowing that you have feelings for me that are this strong is really… Well, unexpected, really…"

No words were uttered from your lips.

"To be honest, I was really weirded out when I woke up to see you… do things to me while I was taking a nap… Seeing you with your… thing in-between my boobs, and seeing myself with the white stuff on my face and hair… It's really, really weird…"

Her describing what you did to her really stung. You just wanted to get it over with and disappear from her life altogether.

"But thinking about it now… And considering your feelings for me… I… I'm really ok with it."

The moment she said that, your free hand dropped from your eyes, as you stared at her dumbfounded.

Orihime looked embarrassed, as her eyes shifted to one corner, but she was smiling. "I know that it's going to sound weird, but honestly… I feel glad that you did that… It makes me happy knowing that there's somebody who likes me this much… And I want to thank you for thinking that way about me…"

You could not believe what you were hearing. Was she really thankful that you molested her? The same person who she just met? How could she be thankful for that?!

"Well, actually… I did think that it was rude for you to take advantage of me like that… But if you're wondering, it's not because you did stuff to me when I was sleeping, but it's because I want the both of us to experience it together… It's only after you bolted out of my room that I realized this…"

The last thing she said made you raise an eyebrow. You asked what she meant about you 'bolting out of her room.'

"Um, well… After I woke up, you looked really embarrassed, and you immediately left my room and locked yourself in the bathroom. It gave me time to think about what happened a moment ago, and I came to decide that I want us to do this properly… So I took off my clothes, got to where you locked yourself in, and asked you if you want to do this… But then, you suddenly passed out. Maybe I was being too forward back there…?"

As she described to you what happened after you escaped from the bedroom, it filled the gap in your memory. You finally remembered what had occurred before you lost consciousness and found yourself back in her room. But then, you realized something… Was she actually proposing you to…?

"So… I hope that everything is clear between us, because… I want us to start off fresh…." Orihime said, as she finally let go of your wrist and her hand joined her other hand to grip the towel together. "I know it's hard to believe, but if it's with someone who really likes me this much… Then… I don't really mind…"

She smiled at you as she took a step back, her blush deepening in colour. Her eyes stared down on the floor as she looked like that she was preparing for something. Then, slowly, her hands each holding a corner of the towel spread the cloth apart, revealing what was underneath it, eliciting a jaw-dropping reaction out of you.

There it was. Orihime's perfect, well-shaped, Goddess-like body, revealed to you in all of its glory. Her gorgeous breasts was shown hanging down without losing their perfectly spherical shape, with her pink nipples visibly harden, most likely from the shower. Her wonderful thighs were glued to each other to slightly hide her nether regions, but it gave you a good preview of her shaven womanhood. And because she was in the shower only moments ago, the entirety of her skin was glistening under the light from the ceiling, as it really showed her looking like an absolute Goddess of love.

You continued to stare at her incredible body in awe, unable to comprehend what was currently happening. Orihime then raised her sights up to you, her shy smile never fading from her face.

"Do you… want us to make love with each other…?"

Her proposition was too much for you. You felt like fainting again. You ended up slowly backing away from her, unable to take anymore surprises, until you made one false step and tripped yourself, falling flat on your back.

Orihime gasped as she quickly approached you and went down on her knees. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright? That looked like it hurt!"

You groaned and reassured her that you're ok, as you had your eyes closed and you rubbed the back of your head to make the small pain dissipate.

But as soon as you opened your eyes again, you were met with the sight of Orihime sitting on her knees next to you, her body positioned over you just enough for you to get a closer look at her large, hanging tits near your face. You blushed madly, and the bulge inside of your pants was pushing harder and harder against the fabric.

Orihime then noticed the bulge itself and slightly gasped in surprise. "Oh! Is… Is this what I think it is?" she asked innocently, before she positioned her hands over to your crotch area.

You wanted to shield your erection from her sight and tell her not to concern herself over it, but your body could not comply. Despite your best intentions, it seemed as if your body decided to let her find out for herself.

She slowly pulled the zipper down, and what came out was the bulge inside of your underwear. Then, she slowly slipped her hands through the open zipper in an attempt to pull out what was struggling from blushed harder, as shiver went down in your spine as soon as her hands made contact with your penis through the fabric of your underwear. And as she slowly pulled down the undergarment, your shaft flung itself out of it restraints.

Orihime gasped as she was met with the sight of the large tool standing proudly, blushing. "O-oh! Oh wow! Your penis is… So this is what it looks like…" she said, looking fascinated by the sheer size of it.

Her hands slowly reached out to grasp your harden shaft, sending another shivers down your spine. Then, her hands slowly stroke the length up and down, pulling and retracting the foreskin to stimulate the manhood. "Oh my… It's so long and hard… Does this mean that you're excited to see me…?"

You lied there on your back, watching her stroking your large member in curiosity, unable to believe what you were witnessing with your own eyes. Orihime continued to rub the length with both of her hands up and down, as much as she wanted so long as she remained curious.

Then, the tip of the head started to leak out a certain liquid, which was noticed by her. "Oh! Is this… cum?" she asked as she moved her thumb and index finger up to inspect the small fluid from the tip. "Oh, wait a minute… This is actually pre-cum, if I remember it right…"

The finger and thumb took hold of the pre-cum, and Orihime started to play around with the fluid, discovering its thickness. "If this is pre-cum, then… If I use it like this…" She then began to spread the pre-cum around the head of your member, lubricating it. Afterwards, she resumed her stroking of the large length, the lubrication allowing her movements to go more smoothly.

A moan escaped from your lips against your will. Orihime looked up to you when she heard you. You wondered if you moaned at the wrong moment. "Hm? Does it… feel good?" she asked. You did not say, embarrassed to give her a straight answer due to the nature of the circumstances.

She smiled widely, as if she took your silence as a yes. "Oh yay! I was worried that I wasn't doing it right! It's a relief that you feel good when I do it like this!" That motivated her to keep stroking up and down on you hard-on, gradually increasing the tempo.

She watched as her hands kept working along the long manhood, giving you more and more pleasure in the process. During the whole process, pre-cum kept leaking out of the tip of the head from the resulting stimulation, and you were surprised when Orihime used it to further lubricate your member while keeping up with the stroking session.

You rested the back of your head down on the floor, as all you could do was let her hands do their job in pleasuring your large tool, all the while wondering if it was really the first time she did that due to how good it felt. As Orihime kept stroking your penis at a relatively fast pace, you could feel the wave of pleasure approaching from down below.

You quickly warned her about your incoming release. "Hm?" Orihime looked up to you, confused by what you just said, while her hands never stopped working on your penis, drawing more and more of the explosive pleasure.

You sharply breathed in, as you arched your back. Your member shot out large, consecutive streams of white, hot liquid up in the air before they rained down on your own body.

Orihime gasped as she pulled her hands away, watching your manhood spraying white streams in the air. "Oh my gosh! This is a boy's orgasm, right?" she asked, as she watched the spectacle in front of her performed by your shaft.

The large rod kept shooting white fluid until your orgasm slowly came to a stop. The amount of semen gradually diminished, leading to your manhood pulsating in the end.

Your back fell back down on the floor. The fact that Orihime made you ejaculate that hard from only a hand job was unbelievable. Did she already had training for that? It seemed so unlikely for someone like her to be that good.

When you moved your gaze back at Orihime, you saw that she was silently cheering to herself next to you. "I did it! I'm so glad that I was able to make you cum like this!" she said. "And to think that I got you to let out so much! I'm so happy!"

Seeing her like that made her look cute in your eyes. Moving your gaze down, you noticed that your penis, despite unleashing a great amount of fluid, did not lose its hardness. Perhaps it was the result of the pent-up frustration that you kept in for so long.

Orihime herself noticed the still-hard member, and she looked surprised. "Oh! Your penis! It's still hard! Doesn't a penis go limp after an orgasm? Yours must be really tough if it's still as hard as before!"

You blushed when she basically gave your member a compliment, though you had no idea if you should feel proud or embarrassed by it..

"Well then, in that case…" Orihime slowly leaned in towards the shaft, as you realized what she was about to do. "I wonder…how it actually tastes…"

You wanted to tell her that she did not need to go through with that sort of thing, but as with before, you were incapable of uttering out any words, as if your body was preventing you to do so for the sake of experiencing it.

As soon as the distance between her face and the head of the shaft was short enough. Orihime opened her mouth slightly and stuck out her tongue. Her tongue reached out just enough to get a lick off the tip, which still had traces of cum on it.

When she got her first taste of your semen, her lips visibly twisted into itself slightly. "Mm… It tastes bitter…" she moaned. An apology was all you could say about it. When she turned her gaze back to you, she smiled and shook her head. "Oh no! You really have nothing to apologize for. After all, this is how it's done, right?"

She turned her attention back to your shaft and started licking the tip again, a few more times this time around. The hot, wet feeling of her tongue against the sensitive part of your manhood… It felt amazing, but that was only scratching the surface of what was to come.

Orihime, after lapping the tip enough times already, moved on to have her tongue move in a circular motion around the entirety of the head, continuously coating it with her saliva. Compared to before, the feeling was off the charts. Her tongue continuously sent you waves of pleasure just by hitting the right spots.

She leaned herself further in, as she positioned her face just behind your member. From there, she began to use her tongue to tackle the underside of the shaft, starting from the base and moving up across the length until it reached the tip, then going back to the base to repeat the whole process a few more times.

You watched her work her tongue around the length, as you kept wondering if somebody already taught her how to do things like that. After a while, she pulled her head back as she looked at the shaft smiling. Her hand grasped it by the base as she slowly stroked it.

She moved her sights back at you, her sweet smile never fading from her face. Your beating heart felt like it could not melt any further even if it tried. "Hm… I wonder how it would feel… in my mouth?" she wondered before giggling.

Turning her attention back at the throbbing member being stroked by her hand, she leaned her head back in, slowly opening her mouth wide. Then, you watched as your manhood slowly disappear from top to bottom into her mouth, as she took in a reasonable length until she enclosed her mouth onto the meat itself, near where the hand gripping the tool was located.

Excitement filled your every being, as you could not help but let out a moan upon feeling the warm and wet feeling of her mouth around your shaft.

She started off by slowly moving her head along the shaft, moving up to the head before going back down to the base, or as far down as she was allowed to go. She continued to bob her head steadily up and down on the erection, enveloping a good portion of it with her warm mouth, while her resting tongue brushed against the side, coating it in her saliva.

You watched as she pleasured your manhood with her loving mouth, blushing intensely at the sight and the fact that it was really happening. Orihime briefly shifted her gaze up at you, which made you blush even more, if not completely. For a second there, it looked as if she was giving you a smile, while her mouth was still on your shaft.

She then increased the rhythm of her head-bobbing slowly but steadily. Her hand gripping the member started to create small, quick strokes on the bottom portion of the rod while she was steadily sucking the upper portion. She then started to use her tongue once more, moving it repeatedly around the member inside of her mouth, further soaking it with her saliva. All while keeping her gaze on you, to presumably study your reaction.

The only reaction that you could make was moaning at the pleasure that you were getting from the mouth-tongue-hand combo, as well as your face blushing deeply. It still baffled you just how good she was doing despite being her first time doing it, you assumed. The throbbing member in her mouth was still recovering from the previous release, but it did not deter from receiving anymore pleasure than before.

Orihime giggled while her mouth was still one the large tool, still stroking, licking and bobbing her head on it at a steady pace, coating it more and more with her watery liquid. Moving her sights back down on the shaft, she briefly stopped her movement, with her mouth resting on the head, and her hand pulled away from the hard-on. She shifted her gaze again back to you, as you lied there, wondering what she was about to do.

Orihime proceeded to slowly move her head down again, but this time, her mouth moved past the point that she usually stopped and she went further down to the very base of the shaft. You pulled your head back as you groaned out in pleasure, as you felt a new feeling of warmth from your manhood going deeper in her mouth. You could even feel the head touching the back of her throat in the process.

You heard Orihime gagging on the large length, as she quickly pulled her head up, leaving the saliva-drenched member. She coughed a few times from having your member going deeper than usually down her throat. Wiping the drool off the corner of her lips with her hand, she looked back down on your member for a short while, then leaned her head back in before taking it back into her mouth, where she proceeded to do the same thing as last time.

As soon as her mouth reached the base again, she closed her eyes and her head stayed still for a good bit. She remained like that for a few seconds more than previously, before she started gagging again and pulled off. Just like before, she coughed from having the large tool basically pushing against the back of her throat. After she recovered, she proceeded to do it again, no matter how uncomfortable she looked while doing so.

In her latest attempt, however, you felt something different. As soon as her mouth returned to the base of your shaft, you felt that your member was sliding deeper into her throat instead of hitting it like before. The inner walls flexing along the length gave you a warm and wet feeling that felt extraordinary.

Orihime, after she remained there for about 10 seconds or so, slowly moved her head back up, her mouth sliding across the length until it reached the head. She gave herself a slight pause before moving her head back down once more, welcoming your member back in her throat. She repeated the process three more times, each attempt feeling as good as the last one.

During the final attempt, when her head was moving back up from the base, you felt her mouth sucking in the shaft in the process, further giving you a new wonderful feeling from the whole process. She continued to suck onto the member until her mouth reached the head and she pulled it off, making a pop sound as a result.

She leaned herself back as she giggled, glancing at you. "Teehee! Well? Did it feel good?" she asked you. "Because it did for me. I didn't think pleasuring your penis like this would feel as good for me as it is for you… Especially when it's going down my throat…"

There was no words that could help you describe exactly how you felt about such wonderful experience. Staring at Orihime's nude body was all that you could do, as you remained speechless.

She seemed to notice you staring at her, since she raised her eyebrows when the two of you made eye contact. Then, she moved her gaze down to her large breasts for a moment, before shifting her sights back up to you, as she smiled and giggled. "Do you… like my boobs?" she asked, as she cupped her breasts.

You were still speechless from the previous experience, so much so that you could only nod in response to her question. Orihime smiled widely. She then proceeded to switch position, moving from your side to straddling onto your legs, all while still cupping her own breasts.

"Hehe… I think it's obvious just how much you like them, especially considering what you did to me a while ago…" she said, as she slowly leaned herself down onto your lower body, her large melons hanging over the hard, twitching member. "Well… I wonder if you'll appreciate them more… if I use them to please you myself?"

Lowering her upper body down, she slightly spread her breasts apart to allow the harden member to slip in easily into her cleavage, before she gently enclosed the whole length into them, softly caressing it in-between the two soft mounds. The sight of her tits squeezing your shaft completely raised the heat within you off the roof, sending your emotions into overdrive.

Orihime looked down at the member, the head of it poking up through the cleavage, as she slowly started to move the pair of soft melons up and down along the rod. She giggled slightly as she watched the head of the shaft disappearing into the mass of soft flesh before poking through her cleavage once more, in a repeating pattern.

After a minute or so of an amusing watch, she raised her gaze up to you once again, noticing your face completely red with embarrassment and arousal before flashing you a sweet smile. "Teehee! Your face looks so cute! You must like my boobs a lot if your face is like this…" she said, as she continued to move her breasts up and down along the shaft

You had nothing to say about her comment, only fixating your gaze at her and her wonderful breasts stimulating your member.

For each passing minute, Orihime proceeded to quicken the pace of her bust movement, continuously massaging the member more and more. Your shaft started to leak out pre-cum once more, and the back and forth motion of her tits allowed to pre-cum to spread itself along the cleavage, lubricating it and allowing a more comfortable and fluid repeating action out of it.

"Mmm… How does it feel?" Orihime asked without stopping her action on the tool. "Your penis feels really hard on my boobs… And it really feels wet in here… I really like it, actually…"

As the movement of her breasts against your member remained uninterrupted, Orihime seemed to mix things up a little after a while. She proceeded to essentially juggle her tits on the rod, each orbs rubbing each side of the member alternatively from one another.

Biting your lower lip hard, you felt a second powerful wave of pleasure approaching once more from down below. You wanted to warn Orihime about it, just like last time, but you find yourself unable to utter any words, as if your body refused to comply to your mind for the sake of surprising her.

When Orihime looked up to you and noticed how your expression was hardening, She let out another small smile and proceeded to fasten her breasts' movement as much as she could, as if she was purposefully trying to draw out the climax. You watched as the pair of large, fleshy melons continuously bounced up and down against your lower regions in an exciting matter, fuelling the pleasure from within in both mind and body.

After a few, precious seconds, you have once again reached your peak, as your member started to shoot out large streams of white essence up to the sky. This time, some of the streams ended up hitting Orihime's face from down below, making her flinch as she slightly averted her face away and closed one eye. The rest of the streams flew passed her face and fell right back down towards the ground, with most of them splashing down on her magnificent breasts in the process.

Your member slowly stopped shooting the white fluid after a while, as it achieved satisfaction, yet it still hadn't lost its excitement. Looking down at Orihime, you saw that not only did you coated her breasts with your essence, but you also made a bit of a mess on her face as well, with the splash covering her left cheek and left eye.

Orihime slowly moved herself back up from you, her breasts sadly leaving your rod with a notable slide-off on the latter's part. She raised a hand up to her face and proceeded to wipe the semen off of her eye so that she could open it again. She then looked down on the minuscule quantity of the white seed on her fingers, before she slowly lifted her fingers up to her lips as she licked it off slightly.

She closed her eyes as it looked like she was currently sampling the fluid in her mouth, with the way her lips were moving around slightly. Then, when she opened her eyes back up and looked down on herself, she then began to wipe off a significant amount of semen off of her breasts and started to lick off a significant part of it from her hands.

You remembered that the last time Orihime had tasted your semen, she found it to be bitter for her taste. To see her taking a huge chunk of it eagerly gave you an impression that seemed to crazy to think about.

She gazed back at you after she had taken her time to taste the white cream, and she let out a sweet smile. "Mm… Your cum… it's still a bit bitter, but… It actually tastes sweeter for me this time… I really like it…"

Her words… Her compliments… Her appreciation to your bodily fluids… It sent your entire being into overdrive, so much so that you could no longer control yourself after all of that.

By instinct, you moved your body back up from the floor, as you pushed Orihime down on her back, with a noticeable gasp coming out of her. You then proceeded to quickly straddle on top of her and pinned her arms down from each side, trapping her underneath your being.

Orihime looked up at you with a surprised and somewhat fearful expression on her face. "W-what's going on? A-are you feeling alright?"

You did not respond, as you could only stare down at her naked, pinned body from underneath you. Your eyes examined every part of the wonderful Goddess' body, from her wonderful, long auburn hair spread out across the floor underneath her, to her beautiful face marked with your cum, to her sexy, perky breasts that are begging to be taken advantage off.

Your hands removed themselves from her arms, as they shifted positions down to her large buxom, as you harshly grasped them. Your hands furiously massaged the pair of soft orbs as you savoured the mushy feeling from within. You could hear her moan from the rough actions, which became fuel for your desires.

"Ngh…! W-wait a minute…! You're going too rough…!" Orihime pleaded.

You found yourself unable to comply to her wishes, as you were going full-on instinct at the moment. Your hands continued to fondle the massive flesh to your heart's desires before your fingers moved towards her erected pink nipples. The fingers moved themselves around the areola of the nipples in an attempt to stimulate the breasts, before they proceeded to pinch them roughly, getting a feel for the mini erections.

"Ahh! P-please wait! I can't handle something like this!" Orihime moaned as you continued to ravage her breasts and nipples with your hands and fingers against her wishes.

As your hands continued to assault her buxom, your fingers grasping the nipples took a firm hold on it as you pulled them up slightly towards the ceiling, evoking a cute squeak out of her. Your fingers then let go of the nipples as you watched the pair of soft melons bouncing on recoil from the action, before showing your hands back down on the mass of flesh.

After a time, you then leaned yourself down and buried your own face down into her cleavage, eliciting a gasp from her. You savoured the incredible soft feeling of her breasts pressing against each side of your face, as your hands continued to ravage them in the meanwhile. Then, you slowly moved your face down across her body, letting your tongue trailing down from her breasts, tickling her somewhat.

You moved yourself further down, licking her belly along the way, until you eventually reached Orihime's own nether regions. As if by instinct, Orihime closed her legs to prevent you from going past the pubic area. "W-wait a minute, please! Just let me get myself ready first!"

You refused to comply to her request. Instead, you moved your hands down from her breasts to grip each of her inner thighs, forcefully spreading the legs apart to reveal what was hiding underneath.

And there it was. You set your sights down at the beautiful Goddess' pink, dripping flower. It was another sight to behold, right next to the magnificent tits. The lower lips gave off a strange, but sweet scent, as it was noticeably dripping with its nectar, most likely from the actions prior to the present. The thought that you managed to get Orihime very excited motivated you to continue supplying her with a huge amount of pleasure.

Sticking your tongue out, you proceeded to lick the entirety of Orihime's pussy, from bottom to top, getting a taste of the womanly fluid that flowed out of her womanhood. Orihime let out a cute moan from the first action alone. "Ahh! W-wait, this is…!"

You repeated the same action for another couple of times, appreciating the texture with satisfaction and relishing each taste of her nectar harmoniously. With each attempt, Orihime moaned in an endearing and sexy way, which was music to your ears.

As you continuously licked every part of her pussy, your tongue stumbled across her clit located at the top. You pressed your tongue against the small, fleshy protrusion, which made Orihime gasp in response. Smiling at the reaction, you then proceeded to essentially flicking your tongue against her clit at a relatively quick pace

Orihime arched her back up in reaction, moaning out loudly from having her clit being licked. "Ohhh…! Oh my goodness, this is….! Ohhhh…!"

While your tongue was assaulting her clit, you felt your head being held by a pair of hands, and her body was squirming just a bit. That was the kind of reaction that you were looking for, and it fuelled your motivation even more, letting your tongue flickering against the clit with as much intensity as possible.

"Nnngh…! My pussy…! You're making my pussy feel weird…!" Orihime moaned, grasping your head in an attempt to prevent you from pushing the pleasure further, but to no avail.

Hearing her moan and squirming from your tongue action against her pussy felt really rewarding for you. But you wanted more. You wanted to draw out more pleasure out of her for both your sake and hers. You slightly pulled your face away from her womanhood, giving her a slight break from the action, as evident of her sighing in relief immediately afterwards.

Looking down at her forbidden flower, you saw it was completely soaked in your saliva, and it was dripping more than before. You moved your hands down to her pussy and positioned them on each side of the lower lips, spreading it apart to reveal more of its pink flesh and the entrance to the inside.

"Ah…? Wait, what are you…?" Orihime started to ask when you did just that.

You did not wait for her to finish her question, as you started to shove your face back onto her pussy and inserted your tongue inside.

"AHH!" Orihime gasped in pleasure, as she arched her back even further up from having your tongue inside of her womanhood. "N-no way! Your tongue is in my…! Ohhh!"

You let your tongue explore the inner walls of her pussy as much as you want, tasting every nook and cranny that it could reach for the sake of giving pleasure. Exploring and tasting the unfamiliar area was exciting, and the beautiful Goddess' moans of pleasure and the squirming of her wonderful body did nothing to deter you from proceeding further and further, and instead brought out the opposite effect.

"Ohh! Oh my gosh! My pussy!"

You continued to lick the inside of her flower as much as possible until you had gotten used to the flavour that the inner walls had to offer. Once it came to that, you moved on to the next phase of giving your Goddess extraordinary pleasure.

You began to thrust your tongue in and out of the vagina, sliding the fleshy muscle as further in as possible before sliding out with the tip just barely leaving the entrance, before reacting the whole pattern all over again. Your hands continued to spread the lower lips as wide as possible to allow Orihime to feel every inch of the tongue action.

Orihime loudly moaned from the tongue thrusting into her, as her body squirmed against your face. She tightened her grip on your head, as she tried to push you away from her pussy, only for you to press on and resist. "Ahh! Ahhh! Please! Stop! Ohh! Stop it before I…! I…!"

From the way that she was trying to say, you had a pretty good idea of what was coming next. With that knowledge, you quickened the pace of your tongue thrusting into the wet flower, furiously assaulting the inner walls to draw out a climax, while your head remained still against her attempt to push you away before the finale.

"AHHHH! I'M CUMMING!"

With a loud scream, Orihime pulled her head back and arched her back completely wide, as she reached her intense climax.

The inner walls of her pussy had begun convulsing against your tongue to the point that you found it to be actually tight, and her flower started to spray out its water nectar that splashed against your face, as you closed your eyes instinctively.

Orihime held your head firmly against her crotch, as her body became still in its contracting position while her climax was occurring in a meanwhile. The inner walls became tighter and tighter around your tongue after each passing second, but after a while, they started to gradually loosen their grip on it. Once they became loose enough, you slowly pulled your face of her pussy, and Orihime's back fell back down afterwards.

She lied there on the floor heaving from her intense climax, her large breasts moving up and down with each, heavy breath that she took. Her body was still squirming slightly from the aftershock of the climax, and warm juice continuously flowed from the convulsing womanhood.

You licked the corner of your lips to savour the juice that splashed onto your face, before wiping it off with your sleeve. Looking down on her to see what you had done to her, you felt accomplished. You managed to give her one of her best climax yet with your excellent tongue action, and you had surely briefly sent her to paradise from all of that. In your head, you thought that she would surely be happy about it.

Orihime slowly moved her gaze towards you, giving you a good, full look of her face in the aftermath. But her expression was not something that you had expected.

Instead of smiling, she was frowning, and she had tears in her eyes. "You're…. You're so mean…"

That was a clear indication that she wasn't enjoying what you did to her. In fact, thinking back, the whole reason why it happened between the both of you was because you let your raw feelings take control of the situation, and you never stopped and listened to Orihime's request no matter how many times she pleaded you to stop.

You felt ashamed of your actions, as you looked down on the floor, apologizing to Orihime for forcing yourself onto her where she least expected it.

She wiped the tears off of her eyes with her hands. "Mm… You didn't let me prepare myself first, you meanie… You were being too rough and I couldn't even keep up with you… You didn't even listen to me…"

You apologized once more, feeling more and more ashamed of yourself each time she criticized you for your harsh actions.

"But… I would be lying if I say I didn't like it…"

You slightly perked up when she said it, and moved your gaze back at her to find that the two of you were crossing gaze once more.

"What you did with your tongue and all… It felt really good…" Orihime smiled. "Still, I would appreciate it if you could just give me time to catch up and relish everything with you…"

You apologized yet again, though this time, you felt a little bit relieved that she was not holding it against you or anything. Still, it was your fault for not being able to control yourself and harming Orihime like that. You told her that you wanted to make up to her, and that from now on, you should experience the pleasure together with her. You then asked her what she wanted you to do next.

"Well… If you really mean what you say, and that you want us to experience it together… Umm…"

Orihime blushed, as she looked away from you, making you confused for a bit. Exactly what was on her mind that made her blush like that, if it was not everything that you had done with each other beforehand?

The blushing Goddess kept looking away from you as she looked to be pondering about something. Then, after a minute or so, she turned her gaze back at you with her face red in embarrassment, but with a sweet smile to accompany it.

What she said afterwards was something that you never thought could actually be happening to you, ever after all of that.

"Umm… Can… Can you please… fuck me?"

 _End of Part 2_

* * *

Hey there, everybody! It's me, Anomynous_Nin, back with the long-awaited second part of my short, lemon story involving the very lovely Inoue Orihime and you, the reader!

First things first, I want to apologize for the long wait. I did started to write Part 2 almost immediately after publishing the first part, but I kinda trailed off in the middle of it until recently, due to a few number of factors. The most obvious one is that I have a job now, and it's kinda hard to find some time to write my stories, unless I reorganize my stuff. The other obvious one is… Well, I need to be in the right mood to write these kinds of stories, which happens rarely, I must say. Again, sorry for the wait. But at least I was finally able to write Part 2!

Second, as you can see, Part 2 is all about foreplay, which involves oral sex and paizuri. The next and final part is where we'll finally get to the climax of the story, no pun intended. Originally, I planned to wrap up the story with the second part which includes everything that you'd expect in a sexual intercourse, but since it's been a while since my last activity, I decided to split it into two parts and have the story end at Part 3. So, please stick around for the finale!

And third… Well, it's not a guarantee, but for the third part, I might need to ask you guys for your opinions on how to proceed with the upcoming event. What I want to ask is… What behaviour do you want the characters to adopt over the course of the intercourse?

To elaborate, I originally planned for the two characters to go about it lovingly, softly and in a tamed way. But after writing Part 2, I thought about it a little more, and I want to ask you guys this: Do you want you, the reader, to act gentle towards Orihime, or do you want to go completely hardcore on her? Or something along the lines of that.

And at the same time, though there's a chance that I might not consider it, do you want Orihime to remain in character during the whole thing, or do you want her to go wild and act like a… Well, you know. Like I said, this one I might not consider, but depending on my mood and your opinions, that might be a possibility.

Anyways, I believe I've said enough. So until next time, guys! See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The whole time that you had been experiencing such an extraordinary event, you still had a very hard time believing that it was actually happening. You had managed to see the gracefully nude form of the popular Inoue Orihime, especially her two, wonderfully large breasts and perky nipples, right in front of you, got to experience fellatio and paizuri from her personally, and got to taste her sweet lower folds to her climax. Even after all of that, you still believed that you were just dreaming, as all of those things were impossible to truly be real.

But the moment that Orihime laid her lips on yours, all doubts in your mind instantly disappeared. Feeling the soft kiss from the pink lips of the auburn-haired Goddess was all it took to convince you that what you were experiencing at that moment was very much real. The impossible suddenly became possible.

You and Orihime found yourselves back inside of her bedroom, lying down next to each other on the mattress, fully naked. Before you had time to figure out what the two of you should do, Orihime had already made her move and gave you a gentle kiss that lasted what felt like an eternity. On top of that, while she was giving you a kiss, her hand found its way down on your harden member and started to stroke on it nice and softly, giving it stimulation before the main event, as evident of the pre-cum leaking out and coating her hand.

After you forced yourself on her back in the living room, it was only fair that you let her do her thing while you were laying down like that. After all, you would hate to see her in tears again.

Orihime slowly pulled her head away, breaking off the kiss. Once she opened her eyes, she could only giggle at you for some reason. "Teehee! Your face is all red… It's really cute, you know?"

You did not realize that your face was all flushed. You had think that, after all that was happing between you two, you would have gotten used to all of it. Perhaps Orihime's kiss was what did it?

The auburn-haired Goddess shifted her attention towards your member, still being worked on by her hand, as she slowly moved her way down. As soon as her face was in close proximity to the shaft, for a moment, she turned her gaze at you with a heartwarming smile, right before she planted a soft kiss on the head of the member before licking the tip, sending shivers down your spine, while her hand kept on stroking the rod.

At first, it was just a simple tip licking, as an attempt to tease you with small sparks of pleasure, as well as lapping any trace of pre-cum that was leaking out. Then, she moved on to moving her tongue around the whole head in one rotating motion for a good bit, and then going in reverse the next bit.

While she was using both her tongue and hand to work on your hard shaft, every once in a while, she would throw a quick glance at to study your reaction to her movements, something that did not slip past your notice.

As much as you enjoyed watching her licking and stroking your manhood, eventually, the amount of pleasure that you were receiving forced you to pull your head back in order to run the feeling throughout your body instead of a single point.

Before you had a chance to act, you felt Orihime's body moving around, and your eyes watched as she moved one of her legs over your head before setting it down next to it, while the other leg had positioned itself on the other side of your head.

It took you a while to realize that Orihime had placed her lower body over your face, specifically her wet lower lips. Gazing down on your body, you saw her looking at you from underneath her body, her face slightly obscured by her large melons.

"Um… Can you… please be gentle this time?" Orihime shyly asked. She was essentially giving you the permission to indulge yourself onto her pussy, on the condition that you go about it more softly.

You nodded your head in confirmation, and she responded with another one of her sweet smiles before going back to lick the large tool in heat. She slowly lowered her pelvis down towards your face, while you lifted your head up at the same time. As soon as you were at a very close range to her womanhood, you stuck your tongue out and began to lick the fleshy folds up and down.

"Mm…! Yes… Just like that…" Orihime said while still lapping her tongue on the head of your member, from the sound of it.

You continued to move your tongue up and down on the entirety of the wet pussy, being careful not to lose control of yourself just like last time and respecting the Goddess' wish. Her nectar still tasted as sweet as before, and you felt lucky to be able to appreciate the taste again.

While you were unable to see what Orihime was doing, through touch alone, you were able to discerned her actions. Her tongue was still rotating itself around the head, and her hand kept on stroking the shaft. Then, after some time had passed, Orihime moved on to plant her lips on the side of your manhood, near the base, before leaving trails of kisses from bottom to top.

She then moved back down to the base on the same side, and this time, she let her tongue run itself up to the tip before going back down and repeating the same steps for a few times. Eventually, she shifted to the other side where she followed the same steps as before, giving the other side as much love as the other. The whole time, the hot air coming from her breath was hitting the shaft, arousing it.

Before long, after giving both sides of the hard member some equal love, she proceeded to take most of the shaft in her mouth, stopping at where her hand was located at the base. She then moved her head up and down on the manhood, with her hand following the movement with its strokes.

As wonderful as it felt to have her licking and sucking on your tool, you had your own work to do with her pussy, as you wanted to give her the same amount of love with it as she did to your manhood.

Your tongue maintained its motion in licking her flower up and down, making sure to reach the clit with each repeating motion. After a short while, you wanted to change things up a little to give more pleasure to her. Moving your hands up to her pussy, you spread the lower lips wide open and proceeded to let your tongue explore a little bit more of the flesh folds.

You started by lapping against one fold of the pussy a few times, then shifted to the other fold and doing the same thing. You kept on shifting from one fold to the other for a good bit until you decide to have your tongue rotate itself against the inner surface of the lower lips. And every once in a while, you inserted the tip of your tongue through the opening before going back to rotating it around the flower.

You could tell that Orihime was liking it because of the way that she was moaning with her mouth still on your shaft, and how her pussy looked more and more wet by the second, with some of the nectar dripping onto your face in the process.

"Ohhh…! My pussy…! Your tongue is making it feel all sorts of weird things…

!" Orihime moaned after she pulled her mouth off of your member just to tell you her feelings before going back at it. Your actions against her pussy seemed to have motivated her, as she was bobbing her head on your tool faster than before, and she began to make use of her tongue to make it more wet and pleasurable.

In turn, you yourself became motivated by her, as your hands moved away from her pussy and started gripping onto her asscheeks, allowing you to lift your face even more to essentially burying it against her wet womanhood, your tongue being able to take in a lot more of it.

You and Orihime were basically giving each other equal amounts of pleasure to your nether region, and when one person started to give more sexual pleasure, the other attempted to catch up on their end. The same can be said when one started giving a little less pleasure and the other reciprocated.

Eventually, you and Orihime gave more and more pleasure to one another so much that she was unable to catch up to you, as she pulled her head out and began to moan mildly while stroking your shaft.

"Ohh…! Oh my goodness…! You're going to make me collapse if you keep doing that…! Ahh…!" she said, unable to restrain herself from moaning too much, which was a testament of how good your tongue skills were.

You eventually pushed your tongue further by sticking it as deep inside of her pussy as it could go, essentially going back to the way you assaulted her back in the living room. This time, however, Orihime had gotten used to the tongue action, and you felt that it was safe to move on further.

The sounds of Orihime's loving moans of pleasure, the feeling of her hand massaging the hard length , and the taste of her sweet love juice from her womanhood were fantastic, and you did not want to stop.

Unfortunately, your neck and upper back were unable to stay up from the bed after a long amount of time, and you had no choice but to rest your head back down on the pillow.

The sounds, feelings and taste seemed to have stopped once you gave yourself a bit of rest, much to your disappointment. But before you could get back to licking her pussy again, Orihime's body shifted once more, her lower body leaving your sights in the process.

When you looked over to Orihime, you found her sitting on her knees next to you, her back facing the direction of your gaze. You thought that she was about to stop your little session together and you were afraid to see her go, leaving quite a few things unfinished.

Just as you were about to ask her what was wrong, she turned her head around towards you. The both of you locked gaze with one another for a short while, and Orihime eventually smiled, which warmed your heart once more from the sight of it.

She then moved herself around on the bed again, turning her body so that her front and her large breasts were pointing at your direction and moving her right leg over your body before setting down next to your pelvic area before repositioning her left leg to the other side.

On her knees, she had positioned herself over your throbbing manhood, her dripping pussy placed just a little bit above the head of the member. You then realized what she was about to do, and the thought of what was coming next made your heart race.

Orihime was blushing, as evident of her face growing more and more red. But despite her embarrassment, her smile never fade from her lips, and she was looking intently at you.

"Um… This… This is my first time…" she said. "I… I never went this far before… Especially with someone who cares about me a lot… So whatever happens… Please don't stop, ok?"

You nodded your head in response. When she told you that, you remembered that it was still Orihime's first time, which meant that you would be taking her virginity in the process. Your heart was beating faster and faster, as you and Orihime were about to perform a special act that will bind you in heart and soul. And you were ready to proceed to the next, crucial step with her.

With a nod of her own, she placed her hand over to your manhood and had it grasp it still, with the tip pointing towards her pussy. Orihime had her gaze down towards their nether regions, her face still red in embarrassment. "W-well… H-here we go…!"

With a deep breath, she slowly lowered herself down, her pussy approaching the harden shaft. Along the way, you could hear her breathing getting more and more intense as she was moving closer and closer to your member. You remained still with your back on the mattress, your heart beating harder and harder.

She lowered herself just enough for the tip of your member to breach the entrance very slightly, but she stopped herself before she could go any further. You could tell from her expression that she was very anxious about what was to come, but she pushed onward anyway because the two of you went that far with each other.

She remained in that position for a short amount of time, her heavy breathing still persisting. Then, she drew a lot of air so much that she puffed out her cheeks, held her breath afterwards, and finally, she let herself fall down onto your manhood.

"AAAHHHH!"

You were startled when Orihime suddenly screamed from having the hymen of her vagina being pierced by your manhood. Her body had visibly tensed from the harsh insertion and quivered from the resulting shock. Orihime had her hands covering her mouth to prevent herself from crying too loudly, but you could tell from her expression that she was in pain, her closed eyes forming tears.

You panicked, as you had no idea what action to take in that kind of situation. Should you stay there? Should you move? Should you pull out? As your mind was racing to find a solution to that, your heart was aching from seeing Orihime in pain. Looking down at where the two of you got connected, you saw that there was a small amount of blood trickling out of her womanhood.

Your mind had decided, you attempted to slip yourself out of her before it could get any worse. However, to your surprise, Orihime pushed you back down on the bed and kept you still with her hands pressing against your chest. Confused, you looked up at her and saw that her face was still twisting in pain.

Opening her teary eyes and crossing gazes with you, Orihime let out a soothing smile, as if she knew that it was the only way to sooth your soul.

"Ngh… Thank you… for worrying about me…" she said. "But… Please don't stop. I want this… And I want you and me to enjoy this…"

She sounded determined to see it through. Even though you still worried, you decided to heed her words and laid there, trusting her enough to go through with it.

With a nod, Orihime made her first move. She carefully lifted herself up by pushing her hands against your abdomen, allowing her pussy to slide up on the shaft, leaving a bit of blood from the hymen break. As soon her pussy was about to slide past the base of the head, she lowered herself back down to the base slowly, with her pussy doing the same. She then proceeded to repeat the same steps a few times, while she tried to alleviate herself from the pain by biting onto her lower lip.

While you were still worried for her wellbeing, you also found yourself astounded by the feeling that you were getting from down below. When her womanhood enclosed itself over the entire length of the rod, it felt comfortably warm and tight in there. When she raised herself up and therefore sliding her wet flower up, the sliding of the folds and inner walls against it served as a great stimulus. Each time she performed each action, you could not help but feel awfully cozy,

Orihime maintained her careful movement, as she slid her pussy up and down against the hard shaft as slow and smoothly as possible. The entire routine lasted about 2 or 3 minutes before she rested herself back down on the shaft. You noticed that she was gazing up at you, and just as you were starting to wonder what was up, Orihime gave you a warm smile. Her face was no longer twisting in pain. That was when the excitement could truly begin.

She resumed her up-and-down movement against you, but unlike last time, she was going at it a little more quicker, and she was not being as carefully as before. She was freely moving her pussy up and down along the hard member as if she was not afraid of the pain anymore, or rather, there was an absence of pain. On top of that, she was moaning again. Not of pain, but of pure pleasure.

When you asked if she was still hurting from the initial penetration, she crossed gazes with you once more and shook her head while smiling. "Ah…! No… It doesn't hurt anymore…!" she replied. "It's starting to feel… good…!"

Hearing her say that she was not in pain anymore dissipated any worries that you had in her, as you smiled back. With that, the both of you could finally enjoy your experience together from that point forward.

With her eyes closed, Orihime continued to ride your manhood up and down, her wet pussy both stroking and coating it in its juice, as she used her hands being placed against your abdomen to support her through the movement. She let out a series of cute moans throughout the motion, as her face started to glow pink from the sensation that she was feeling.

"Ohh…! Oh my…! Your penis feels so hard inside of me…!" she moaned. "I can feel it going deeper and deeper inside…! Ohhh…!"

While she was riding you, you could definitely feel your member hitting something deep, which might be the spot where you were giving her pleasure by hitting it. The sliding of her pussy along the length was very stimulating, as did the sight of the riding action itself. The inside of her pussy felt really warm and tight around your member…

Orihime sustained her body movement, but this time, she was gradually going faster, and the pussy sliding routine had broaden to have herself stop above the base of the head before going back down. Her hands eventually left their posts and instead rested on her thighs, as she started moving herself up and down using primarily her legs. As her movement became faster, her large Godlike tits began to bounce in rhythm, which was a very enjoyable sight to see.

"Ohh! Oh my God!" she moaned. " Your dick! It's making my pussy feel so fuzzy and weird, but it's so good! Ohhhh!"

She continued to bounce onto your manhood to her heart's content, her face flushed in pink to signify the amount of pleasure that she was feeling. Her breasts were also bouncing freely in a rotating motioning contrast to one another. The sight of her body bouncing happily against you added up to the pleasure that you were getting from a visual standpoint.

At one point during the riding sequence, she stopped herself at the base of the shaft, before she began to rotate her pelvis around, and her pussy followed the motion. The rotation allowed your member to hit every spot imaginable deep inside of her pussy, and the resulting motion allowed her to moan a little more loudly than usual. Orihime ran her hands up to her own breasts, as she fondled them herself, as if to give herself more pleasure in combination to what she was feeling down below.

"Oh my! My boobs feel so sensitive right now!" she moaned. "Ahhh…! I feel so hot…! My pussy and my boobs…! They're really sensitive the more I feel your dick…! It makes me want more of this!"

She continued to grind herself against you to achieve as much pleasure as she could, and you were also starting to feel something down below when she simply did that. Then, she stopped her rotating motion and resumed her riding motion once more, and this time, she was going even faster than before, and she was essentially slamming herself down against your shaft each time.

"Oh yeah! Yes! I'm really feeling it!" she moaned out, her mouth hanging open from the resulting pleasure. You were almost convinced that the auburn-haired girl that was riding you at the moment was a completely different person, but considering how you acted back at the living room, having a different personality draw out of you during such an experience was not too farfetched from reality.

You continued to watch as Orihime moved herself against your member mercilessly, the wet flower sliding up and down the length with visible nectar splashing against the lower regions. Orihime was still fondling her own breasts, juggling them while she moaned out in heat, her face showing expressions of euphoria. The exciting visuals of her body bouncing in delight, the raw feeling that her womanhood was giving to your manhood… It was more than enough to make you feel like you were about to climax.

Only then that you realized a little late that the waves of pleasure were nearing their peak from down below. As much as you wanted to release immediately, you did not want to risk compromising her health. You attempted to tell her that you were almost at that point, but each time you tried to, her slamming herself hard against you cut you short. As you were about to reach the peak of pleasure, you believed yourself unable to warn her before it was too late.

It was then that Orihime suddenly slipped herself off of your member, the drenched tool flinging back as a result. She then moved a hand down to grab the throbbing member and started to stroke it quickly, drawing out the waves of pleasure that were fast approaching.

With a loud groan and with your back arching up, your member released large streams of white essence towards the ceiling, most of them landing and splashing across the abdomen and against the underneath of her enormous orbs. Orihime kept on stroking the tool to squeeze out the white fluid inside, as it sprayed onto her body as a result.

As soon as your member ceased firing, its last shot being just a small stream of fluid falling onto her hand, your back fell back down on the bed, as you panted heavily from the intense climax. You took a moment to look at the ceiling, trying to comprehend what had happened.

Then, when you moved your gaze down towards Orihime, you were met with the site of her on her knees, the whole centre of her body drenched in your essence.

Orihime was looking down at her drenched body in fascination. She had her hands move around her body, smearing the fluids around her skin. Her hands, coated in semen, then ran themselves up on her breasts where they did the same thing, smudging it along every inch of her curvy orbs. The result was that her body and breasts were glistening under the indoor light, giving her an appearance of an actual Goddess in your eyes.

"Your cum feels so hot on my body…" she said, shifting her gaze from her own body to you. "There was so much of it… It's everywhere… and I like it." She then smiled at you. "I don't know if it's because you were really excited to see me or not… But whatever the case… I want more of it… Can you give me more of your hard dick and your warm cum, please?"

Just like last time, hearing her essentially begging for more, with her body drenched in your essence, her pussy still dripping in excitement, all of it were enough to make your emotions go haywire. You once again lost control of yourself.

You quickly propelled yourself forward and suddenly captured Orihime's lips with your own, receiving a surprised gasp from her as a result. You wrapped your arms around her naked body as you pulled her closer, with little regard of your fluids staining your own body, and your tongue forced itself inside of her mouth, as you initiate french-kissing with her.

Orihime was surprised at how abrupt your next action was, from the looks of thing, but as soon as she started wrestling her tongue against yours, you knew that she was reciprocating. Both of you knew that you needed this, and that you two wanted to go through all the way to the end together.

The two tongues battled against one another inside of your interconnected lips, each trying to assert dominance over the other while tasting each other at the same time. You and Orihime slightly pulled your heads away from one another, breaking off the lip contact, but still having your tongues wage war against each other.

While you two were busy french-kissing each other, Your hands and hers were each going for specific locations to each other's body. Your right hand went for one of her curvy orbs, as it started to fondle the soft bosom in its entirety, while your left hand went down to grasp her ass, appreciating its firm, smooth shape.

Orihime's hands moved themselves from your chest to your private area, where they once again caressed your hard tool, but this time, they took one step further. As one hand ran itself up and down along the throbbing length, the other went further down and took hold of the pair of testicles, massaging them in a matter that brought out just a small amount of discomfort, but it nonetheless stimulated the senses.

The two of you continued the process of foreplay until Orihime eventually pulled herself away from you, breaking off the tongue war in the process. You two shared another deep glance at each other's eyes, and what she was doing next was as if she had read your mind before you could speak it.

She turned herself around to slip herself off of your hands' hold on her intimate areas. Then, with her back turned to you, she bent herself over, went on all four with her hands and knees holding her up, and raised her rear up at about the height of your crotch. She turned her head to look at you with a cute smile on her lips.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, almost teasingly. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

With a grin, you moved yourself closer to her rear before placing one hand on her hip to steady her still, while the other hand seized your own manhood to aim it steadily at the wet flower in front of it. You edged yourself closer and closer until the head of your member was hitting the moist entrance of the lower lips and, unable to control yourself any further, with a hard thrust of your hips, you rammed your manhood deep inside of her pussy.

"Ohhh! Oh God!" Orihime moaned out loudly from the harsh penetration.

With each of your hands taking hold of each of her hips, you proceeded to move your hips back and forth at a rather rapid pace, allowing your hot member to continuously stab her moist pussy over and over, the inner walls enclosing themselves around the rod to provide you with stimulating pleasure.

With each hard thrust of your hips, Orihime's body bounced back and forth as a result, which also extended to her big tits bouncing and rotating around themselves underneath her body. She was keeping her head down while you ravaged her from behind, though every once in a while, she would lift her head up, either to relieve the strain in her neck or just because she felt like it.

For each deep penetration that you had performed inside of her flower, she would let out a series of loud, heated moans as a result, which was music to your ears. At numerous points during the whole thrusting process, Orihime would try to stop herself from moaning so loudly, but due to the sheer pleasure that you were giving her, she would fail each time and let her voice cry out freely.

"Ohh! Ohhh good God! Ohhhh!" she moaned out loudly, as she gripped the sheets of her bed tightly. "Your dick is really going so deep inside of me! It's hitting the good spot! I feel so… good!"

The more she expressed her delight at your actions against her, it merely motivated you to go even harder. You increased the rhythm and power of your thrusts so much that you were essentially slapping your pelvis against her ass, making audible skin-slapping sounds in the process. The inner walls surrounding your tool had also started to tighten to around it the more you continued your harsh session against her.

"Ahh! Ohh, it's so big! You're really stretching my pussy! Please, don't stop fucking me like this!"

Once you heard her begging you not to stop, your instincts kicked in and your body once again asserted control over your actions. You grabbed each of her arms with your hands and pulled them back towards you, causing Orihime to yelp in surprise and find her upper body being lifted off the mattress.

"Ah! Wait, what are you…?!" she asked as she turned her head towards you, her expression full of surprise at what you just did.

You focused entirely on giving her sheer pleasure from your dick thrusting to notice her surprise, as you kept slamming your hips repeatedly against her pussy, causing her to let out hot moans once more.

"Ohhhh! I feel it! I feel your dick hitting the spot so much! My legs are getting weak!"

Hearing that Orihime was really enjoying the unique form of doggy-style, you were encouraged to give her even more sexual pleasure by moving even faster and harder into her cock-hungry womanhood, as well as increasing the length in which your member was sliding inside of her, essentially making it so that when you pulled back, your shaft exited her pussy before shoving itself all the way back in.

As you kept going with the harsh routine while pulling her arms back to keep her upper body up, you became so eager to give her pleasure from down below and hear her moan out in pleasure more and more that, eventually, you executed a false move which led to your member slipping out of her pussy.

As soon as you realized that your manhood missed its mark, you slowed your thrusting movement to a stop and had one of your hands to let go of her arm in order to grasp the hard tool and readjust its position to resume the fuck session.

Before you could positioned your member back to the way it was before, Orihime pulled her upper body back so that her back was resting on your front, and she moved her arms behind her head in order to take hold of your head.

She turned her head back towards you and gave you yet another smile, before she leaned in to give you another passionate kiss on the lips. You returned the kiss as your hands started to roam around her body before setting themselves on her breasts to fondle them nicely. You noticed that her body was beginning to be covered in sweat, which gave it a glistening flow under the light which was an arousing sight in your eyes.

After a short while, Orihime pulled away from the kiss, looking deep into your eyes for a few second before setting her sights down on her figure. Your hands roamed down on her body before finding themselves under her thighs, allowing you to lift her up while spreading her legs at the same time. In turn, Orihime supported herself by wrapping one arm around your neck and placing the other hand on your hip.

Once the two of you repositioned your private parts towards one another, with a nod from her, you proceed to thrust yourself up while lowering her down towards your member at the same time, penetrating her moist flower once more. You then proceeded to thrust up and down into her pussy while she was positioned on top of you with her back pressed against you.

"Ohhh! Ohh! This position feels nice too!" Orihime moaned as she supported herself on you while you were ramming your manhood inside of her. "Your dick feels so hard inside! I can almost see it bulging under my skin!"

You continued to thrust yourself up and down against her, your member sliding effortlessly in and out of her womanhood. Since she had her arm wrapped around your neck, it allowed your face to be positioned very near one of her breasts, the soft spherical flesh pressing against the side. You stuck your tongue out in order to reach her pink, perky nipple, flicking on it while you continued your rough treatment down below.

You felt her shudder against you, due to the combined efforts of both your tool and your tongue on her personal parts. As you kept thrusting into her for a good amount of time, you slowly spread her legs wider and wider and increased the speed and power of your movement little by little, with your tool rubbing the inside of her pussy more and more.

"Ohhh yes! Right there! I'm really feeling it right there!" Orihime moaned out, as she pulled her head back from the sheer pleasure that she was feeling all over her body. Her hand that was placed against your hip left its station and instead placed itself over her penetrated pussy, more specifically her clit. It was there that she began to rub her clit rather rapidly while you were still thrusting inside of her, building up pleasure on her own.

The entire sequence went on for another good while, as you continued to pleasure Orihime with your shaft and tongue, while she was pleasuring herself by rubbing her clit. As you kept on increasing the speed of your thrusts, in yet another false move like the one before, you ended up slipping your member out of her pussy, interrupting your pleasure cruise.

After fucking her for who knows how long, you felt that it was a good time for a short break. You and Orihime were breathing heavily from the lengthy heated session with other, as you rested your bodies against one another. After a short bit, Orihime raised herself up a little and turned herself around to face you again.

The two of you shared another deep look at each other's eyes right before you shared a kiss with each other once more wrapping your arms around one another in the process. Orihime was the first to pull herself away from the kiss to look at you once more.

"Hey… Are you almost there yet?" she asked.

At first, you were a bit confused by her question, but after a short time of trying to decipher what she meant, you realized that she was asking you if you were almost reaching your climax. You did noticed that waves of pleasure was building up from down below, but not to the point of going over the edge.

"If you are, then great…" she said smiling before planting a soft kiss on your cheek. "I want you to keep fucking me hard, pounding my pussy over and over and over… Until you explode…"

She moved her hand up on her face. "You can release it on my face…" Her hand then roamed itself down to her breasts. "Or you can shoot it on my big boobs…" It then moved down to her abdomen. "Or you can sprayed it all over my body…"

With each suggestion she gave you, you nodded at every single option, the excitement building up each time. But nothing beats the next thing that she had told you…

"But most of all… If you want…" She slowly moved her hand further down until she stopped it at the point above her pussy, where her womb was located.

"You can release all that you have… inside." She said. "If that's the case… Then all I ask you is… Please don't hold anything back, ok?"

Your entire body was going in overdrive the moment that she suggested you to do the impossible. Moving purely by instinct, you pushed her down on the bed as you positioned yourself over her, causing her to yelp in surprise at your abrupt action.

With your hands placed on her shoulders, you pressed them down to keep her still, while you tried to aim your manhood at her pussy with any guidance. As soon as it was in a good position, you immediately thrusted forward, impaling the wet flower fully, which resulted in her moaning loudly at the ceiling.

Once inside, you spared no time to make yourselves comfortable before going at it fast and hard, sending sheer pleasure all across your beloved Goddess' body from down below.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Oh God! You're being so rough!" Orihime moaned as she was at your mercy, her mouth hanged open from the amount of pleasure that she was getting. "But I really like it! I like it when you're fucking me so roughly like that! Don't stop, ok?!"

Your body complied to her wishes as you kept thrusting your hard tool deep inside of her, sliding across the pathway effortlessly despite the increasing tightness of the inner walls around the length.

With the amount of speed and power that you were giving, as a result, her enormous tits were bouncing around freely, giving your eyes a delightful show to look upon. As the intense fucking session went on for a good while, you shifted the positions of your hands from her shoulders to her breasts, as they grasped a handful of the mound of soft flesh while you kept on fucking her silly.

Orihime turned her head to the side, closed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth in an attempt to resist the overwhelming pleasure that she was getting. She even moved her hands up above her head and had her fingers clawed into the mattress for good measure. But as you gradually increased the strength of your thrusts inside of her, it proved to be too much for her.

She groaned out in pleasure as she pulled her head back while you kept fucking her and fondling her curvaceous melons.

"Oh my dear God! Oh God! You're fucking me so hard!" she groaned hard while at your mercy. When she opened her eyes up, you found that she was rolling them up due to the incredible amount of pleasure that was receiving, which added up to your lust of her. "It's too good! I can't think straight anymore! I…! I'm going to cum soon!"

The moment that she had announced that she was getting close to her climax, you decided to reach the peak of your speed and power of your thrusts to slam into her and sending her to the heavens.

"Ahh! Ahhhh! Ah yes! Yes! Yes! Keep fucking me more and more until I can't move my legs anymore! I really, really need this! Ohhh yes!"

the two of you kept on like that for a long while, complete immersed in your pleasure together. You could tell that Orihime was approaching her climax more and more, as evident of the inner walls inside of her vagina contracting and tightening themselves around the hard tool. The nectar of her flower also started to spew out with each and every thrust, staining the sheets of the bed below you.

Soon then, you felt that you were also approaching your own climax. Your breathing became heavier and heavier until you yourself were basically moaning. Your beating of your heart became faster and harder. Your manhood felt like it was expanding inside of her pussy, as if it was building up its ammo.

Once you felt like you and her were about to reach the finish line together, your mind started racing through numerous thoughts on what you should do until then.

Do you really want to climax inside of Orihime, claiming her as yours forever? Do you want to explode outside of her for her own safety? Do you want to finish there? Or do you want to keep going at it until the end of time, delaying your climax until you are fully satisfied?

What is it that you want? Is this really the right path to walk through?

As your mind tried to desperately decide what to do before the end, a pair of soothing hands took hold of your face. Looking down, you saw that Orihime was caressing your face in a tender matter, looking deep into your eyes lovingly, even while you were fucking her to the high heavens. Your mind was then put at ease.

"I…"

The inner walls around your member had greatly tightened.

"!…"

You felt that you were about the reach the absolute peak.

"!…"

You moved your hips back to have your member slide out of her pussy just before the end.

And right before you perform your finishing move…

"I LOVE YOU!"

With one, final thrust, both you and Orihime cried out to the skies above, as both of you climaxed on one another.

Your member exploded deep inside of her pussy, filling her womb up with your hot essence. It proved to be your biggest load yet, as your shaft soon completely filled the inside so much that most of the white fluids were spilling out of the flower. The inner walls were squeezing against the length to ensure that every single drop was squeezed out.

The two of you continued to roar out in pleasure during the whole duration of the climax until it subsided. As your climax came to a stop, in your weakened state, you slowly pulled yourself out of her womanhood, the throbbing member slipping out to make way for the stream of excess semen which created a white pool under her pelvic region.

Orihime remained still with her back on her bed, her head turning to the side and her eyes closing, as she heaved heavily from the physical activity. Her body, drenched in her sweat, twitched from the overwhelming pleasure that she had experienced, and her long auburn hair was in disarray across the mattress.

Despite the heavy, energy-sapping session that she just had, she looked entirely peaceful in your eyes. Like a beautiful angel that had descended down from the heavens. To you, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Soon then, you felt your consciousness starting to fade, as you had a hard time trying to keep yourself up or keep your eyes open. The heavy climax that you just had had sapped all of your remaining energy away, and your body has to shut down as a result.

You soon let yourself lose consciousness. But before you passed out, the last thing you saw was Orihime opening her eyes and looking at you, before giving you a very beautiful smile…

"Thank you… for everything…"

—

About a week had passed since you and the rest of the school had finished midterms. Around that time was when they started posting the results on the bulletin boards for everyone to see whether or not they passed or failed their midterms. Upon seeing the results, some of the students would cheer upon seeing that they have succeeded, while others would be frustrated and in tears upon seeing that they have failed.

As for you, you managed to barely pass your midterms. Although you had succeeded and you didn't have to go through retakes, the fact that you had barely made it felt awful, as in there were a lot of stuff that you didn't get right, and you felt that you were just lucky to have succeeded. It was not a good feeling to have.

It was about a half an hour after the school day had ended, and you found yourself inside of the library where it was not as packed as before the midterms. You tried to look over all the materials that you had troubled with and that it was most likely where you had failed at, but no matter how many times you went through all of those stuff, you couldn't seem to get a grasp on it. Despite the trouble that you were having, you were determined to conquer your difficulties no matter what.

While you were studying your materials, a thought came to mind. It has been about 2 weeks since that fateful night, where you and Orihime shared a very intimate moment with one another. Ever since then, you very rarely see her at all around school, even after midterms were finished. And you did not understand why.

Perhaps that fateful night that you shared with her was just a dream? Was she trying to avoid you after the two of you had sex? Was she disgusted the next day and you did not realize it? Were you going crazy and had imagined the whole encounter up because of how stressed out you were?

Whatever the case, it did not change the fact that you hadn't seen her since the other night. And perhaps it might even be the last time that you would ever saw her. As sad that you were thinking about the outcome, perhaps it was for the best.

You went back to studying after coming into terms to that fact. But before you could dive yourself deep into your studies, you noticed that someone had taken a seat right next to you in the corner of your eye. Confused, you looked up to see who it was.

And then, you were startled by the sight of the person who you did not expected to see again.

"Hi there!" greeted the most popular girl in school, Inoue Orihime.

You blinked your eyes a couple of times and even rubbed your eyes to see if you were just seeing things. It had been 2 weeks since the two of you saw each other, and for her to show up so suddenly was so unexpected, you thought that you might be dreaming.

"Hm? What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost?" Orihime asked, tilting her head.

After trying to convince yourself that Orihime was really seating right next to you, you told her that it was nothing and you sheepishly greeted back to her.

"Teehee! It's really nice to see you again!" she said. "I was looking for you ever since midterms have finished. You're surprisingly hard to find, even though I should have easily spotted you from how you look."

So Orihime was actually trying to find you the whole time? Strange how the two of you missed each other after about a week.

"Anyways, I want to see you just to thank you for helping me out with all those math problems the other day! Thanks to you, I managed to pass my midterms with flying colours!" she said cheerfully. "Oh! Speaking of which, they posted the results of the midterms just this morning, you know! So I was wondering, how did you do?"

You turned your gaze away from her in embarrassment and told her that you managed to pass the midterms, but only barely.

"Oh really? Then why do you look so down? Is it because you barely passed the midterms?"

You nodded sheepishly, and you told her that the reason that you're in the library at the moment was because you were trying to figure out what you did wrong on the materials that you failed at.

"Is that so? Ok! Sounds reasonable enough for me!" she smiled.

Immediately after she had said that, she made a small gasp that did not slip your notice. Just as you were wondering what made her gasp like that, she then looked down at the table and, although it was hard to see from that angle, you thought that you saw her blushing a bit.

"Um… Well, if you're having a hard time on some school stuff… You don't have to handle this alone, you know?"

You asked her why.

"Well… That's because I can help you with all the stuff that you have trouble with, if you don't mind?"

You were surprised. Orihime was offering to help you out with your studying? That sounded really nice, and it also meant that you are going to spend some more time with her, just like the other night.

Then, you realized the situation that you and her were about to be in, and recalling back to the other night, it made you blush. Was that why Orihime was blushing as well? Because of what happened to the two of you the other night? If so, then that would mean…

She moved her gaze back at you, showing you her sweet smile and a facial expression that seemed to indicate a strong, sensual desire.

"And also… I can't wait to spend more time with you… And know you even more…"

 _End of Story_

* * *

Hey, everyone! It's me, Anomynous_Nin! Here with the third, and final part of the explicit story between Orihime and you, the readers!

Well… It's been a long time coming, but I finally finished with this story. In case you guys don't remember, I started this story because of my love for the character Inoue Orihime, which gave me inspiration to write another lemon story after I swore off from writing any more of these and focus more on my actual serious stories. It was quite an interesting experience writing another one of these once more after a long while, and during the whole time writing this and showing it to you guys, it gave me a clear idea on what people actually want in the fandom. And I must say… I was disappointed.

So now that I'm done with this story, and showed you guys the fantasies that I have for the character, this is truly the last time that I'll be writing a lemon story for a long while. So to all the people who followed and favourited me because of my early lemon stories, I appreciate the support, but from now on, I am done with this kind of story for a very long while…

…

…

…

… Actually, here's something funny. While I was working on this story, another story idea popped into my head, and it made me reconsider my stance on swearing off writing lemon stories for good, at least for the time being.

In other words, there is going to be one final lemon story that I will be working on in the near future after this one. The next one will be… interesting, as it will involved a strange subject and a more explicit content than this story. What kind of story that I'm talking about? Well, I'll give you guys a few hints.

It's a crossover story between Bleach and one of the most notorious hentai anime in the early 2000s. And the characters involved will be my favourite character and one of the most unique antagonists in the realm of hentai anime.

Well, now that I've mentioned my plans for the near future, I hope that you guys stick around to read it. But for now, this is it for me.

Until next time, everyone! See ya later! And don't hesitate to review!


End file.
